iCelebrate Christmas
by Rose-Aki
Summary: It seems like Christmas is the time of the year where wonders can happen and people find love. Sam/Freddie


A/N: Enjoy :)

* * *

When Carly woke up to the smell of burned breakfast she was more than happy. After she had seen how Christmas would be if Spencer was normal she was thankful that she had a brother like him. Smiling she stood up and changed into her favorite Christmas sweater and jeans before joining her brother in the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas." Spencer immediately greeted her.

It didn't surprise her at all that he was holding a pan with burned eggs in his hand and smiling brightly at her. Shaking her head in amusement Carly took the pan out of his hand and hugged him.

"Merry Christmas to you too." With that she pulled away from him and turned to the stove. "Why don't you sit down and let me make us breakfast."

Spencer only nodded and went over to their Christmas tree. Once again he had created one himself instead of just buying one. This time it was made out of aluminum foil and Spencer busied himself with lighting the candles. Carly didn't know how he always got these ideas for his sculptures, but it was quite impressing. Surely the tree would catch on fire some time today, but thankfully she had talked the firemen of their district into coming again if something happened, so she didn't worry too much about it.

When the two siblings sat down together to eat Carly took a moment to enjoy the atmosphere. For once it was quiet except for the Christmas music playing in the background. Normally their breakfast was always loud and exciting, seeing that usually Sam and Freddie joined them. However today they had all agreed that they would meet in the evening here and spent Christmas morning with their families. Even Pam was home to celebrate with her daughters and to Sam's annoyance even Melanie was there. Carly imagined that a Puckett Christmas was all about food and bickering, but she couldn't be sure. As for Freddie, Carly knew that Mrs. Benson probably gave Freddie so much disinfection spray that it would last for years and surely she had made extra healthy cookies for her son.

Considering how different the two families were it still amazed Carly how her two best friends had ended up dating a while back. However after they had broken up, Carly had slowly realized that in the end they had been perfect for each other. They never told her why they broke up so suddenly and even bribing Sam with ham or Freddie with a new part for his laptop hadn't made one of them tell her. Both of them had changed after the break up, it was only slightly but sometimes Carly could see the longing look they sent each other when the other wasn't looking. It was obvious that they still loved each other, but something seemed to hold them back from being together. Whatever their reasons might be for that, Carly hoped that they would change their minds and finally get back to being the happy bickering couple she had seen a few weeks ago.

In the evening they all met up to exchange gifts and watch Christmas movies together. Spencer left when her two friends came over to go snowball fighting with Socko, which was his special tradition for Christmas. While Sam's gifts were more improvised, Carly and Freddie had bought their gifts long before Christmas. However the three friends were each quite content with the gifts they received. After Carly got popcorn and a plate with ham for Sam, they sat down on the couch and started watching the movies Carly had rented.

Two hours later Carly's phone rang and she was excited to see that her new boyfriend was calling her. He was visiting his grandparents out of town for the holidays, so he couldn't celebrate with her. Smiling brightly she excused herself and went to her room to talk in peace with him, leaving her two best friends alone on the couch.

"That phone call will take hours." Sam rolled her eyes, having already witnessed what happened when Carly's new boyfriend called.

Freddie only nodded in agreement, before he felt his heart speed up. This was the right moment to give Sam the present that he had hold back when they had all exchanged gifts earlier.

"I have something else for you." Freddie said and pulled out a small box.

Sam only raised an eyebrow at him, but took the gift out of his hands to open it.

"I know you'll probably think it's cheesy and I know we're too different to be together but I just wanted to give you this." Freddie knew he was rambling, but suddenly he was nervous how she would react.

When Sam saw what was in the small box she gasped.

"Is this?" She asked still a little speechless.

"Yeah, it was the moment I fell for you."

The blonde didn't know what to say to this. She hated cliches and romantic stuff, but then again what was more cliche than falling for each other at the same time. The meaning behind the gift that he just gave her was something that no one else would understand and Sam loved that. There in the small box lay a necklace with a heart, that in itself wasn't anything special but the engraving on it was.

 _'Running Away.'_

It was the song they had kissed to for the first time. When they started dating this had become their song and it immediately reminded her of all the moments they had shared. At this point Sam didn't even try to deny that she was still in love with Freddie. They hadn't broken up because they really wanted to, but because everyone kept telling them that they were too different to work out. Sure, she saw him every day and they bickered like usual, but she missed them being a couple. She would never voice such sappy thoughts, but maybe it was time to make things right again between them and stop caring about what others thought, after all Pucketts were known to go their own way.

"Let me guess, you hate it and now you're going to hit me." Freddie's nervous voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"No." Her tone was serious and for the first time since their break up she really looked into his eyes. Before she had kept from doing that because it hurt too much to do this and know that they weren't together anymore, but now that would change. "You know that I can't stand romantic confessions and all that crap, but I think that it was wrong to break up."

This was as far as she was willing to go. It was hard for her to talk about feelings, but she trusted him to not crush her heart like she so often did to things with her butter sock. She saw his eyes widen at her words, but once again he didn't disappoint her when he gave her one of his special smiles.

"I love you too." After he told her these three important words she pulled him closer and kissed him. While she was bad at emotional things Freddie was the opposite and Sam was glad that he understood her indirect confession.

When Carly came back into the living room an hour later, she always loved talking to her boyfriend, she saw Sam and Freddie asleep on the couch with the movie still playing in the background. This in itself wouldn't surprise her, but the way they were sleeping made her smile. Freddie had his arm around the blond and she was leaning against his shoulder, both of them were smiling in their sleep. Whatever had happened between them, Carly was happy for them. Carefully so she wouldn't wake them up, she lay a blanket over her two best friends. It seemed like Christmas was really the time of the year where wonders could happen and people found love.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas :)


End file.
